


Lover's Embrace

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guard!Ryan, M/M, Prince!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Ryan sneaks into the prince's chambers at night. Gavin wishes the night would last forever, even though he knows it won't.





	Lover's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analfromage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analfromage/gifts).



> For analfromage! Thank you for your support <3

There was a thumping noise in the wall, a muffled sound as if someone had thrown a pillow against it. Prince Gavin paused, his quill leaving an ugly ink blotch on the missive he’d been writing. Grimacing, he dabbed at it with a small, ink-stained cloth, before cleaning the quill and putting it away. The letter remained unfinished, left to dry.

“I’m retiring for the evening. Please make sure I’m not disturbed,” Gavin announced to his guards. One of them saluted, new to the rotation. The other one, a man called Michael, gave him a dry look.

“Uh huh. ‘Retiring’. Sure,” he drawled.

Gavin flushed a deep red, mouth opening with a retort on the tip of his tongue. A glance at the new guard, he closed his mouth. Normally he wouldn’t mind the banter, he trusted Michael. He didn’t know the new guard. Gavin cleared his throat, lifting his chin haughtily. “Indeed.”

Michael shook his head and chuckled. “Whatever you say, Your Highness.” The _Have fun, idiot_ went unspoken.

Gavin held his breath, counting slowly to ten after the door closed behind his guards. Then he hurried over to the far-end of the room, pulling one of the heavy leather armchairs out of the way. A small hole opened in the wall, a panel being shifted to the side.

Ryan crawled into his chambers, and Gavin hurried forward to help him up.

“I’m sorry, I hope you didn’t have to wait long,” Gavin worried, brushing dust off Ryan’s sleeve. Ryan snorted, catching his hand and pulling it up to his lips.

“Nothing of the sort,” he assured the prince, lips grazing over his knuckles. “Forgive my impatience. I found myself missing your company.”

“You’ve just had the one day off, Ryan,” Gavin pointed out wryly. Ryan turned his hand over to kiss the inside of his wrist.

“It was still an entire day apart,” Ryan mused, nuzzling his palm. “An entire day spent without seeing that beautiful face, without being graced by your smile-”

“Alright, alright, enough already,” Gavin laughed. His cheeks and the back of his neck felt incredibly hot. Ryan gave him a cheeky grin.

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t keep waxing poetic. It’s not like you have something better to occupy my mouth with,” he lamented. Gavin slapped at his chest.

“Oy, stop being a prick, you swot,” he ordered, grabbing Ryan by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

Ryan cupped his face as their mouths met eagerly, moving smoothly against one another in a practiced dance. Gavin slid his hand up Ryan’s head, fingers burying in his hair as he pressed closer, gasping as teeth grazed over his lower lip. Ryan took the opportunity to push forward, his tongue caressing along Gavin’s, licking over his teeth, the inside of his mouth.

His thumb stroked gently along Gavin’s cheek, Ryan’s other hand trailing down his back, coming to rest in the small dip of his spine.

Gavin hummed into the kiss, twisting his fingers into (dark) blond locks. His other hand danced along Ryan’s collarbone, before travelling down his arm. He squeezed the muscles he found there, smiling contently into the kiss. Ryan broke away first, arching an inquiring brow at him.

“Wot? Can’t I admire how fit my lover is?”

A grin stretched over Ryan’s face.

“Let’s move this to your bed and I’ll _show_ you exactly how ‘fit’ I am,” he suggested huskily. Gavin shivered in delight, leaning into him. For a long, glorious moment he basked in the wave of arousal crashing over him. But then he sighed.

“I’m too tired to do much of anything tonight,” Gavin apologized as he pulled back, searching Ryan’s eyes. “Will you still stay with me the night?”

He didn’t mention how risky that was. What might await Ryan if they were caught. They both were well aware.

“You’re worth the risk, any time and a hundredfold,” Ryan promised, brushing their lips together once more. “I will take whatever you’re willing to give me.”

Gavin held out a hand, and Ryan took it gently. He pulled him over to his bed, where Gavin shed his night robe, and Ryan dropped his trou, his shirt falling down to his knees. He’d simply haphazardly stuffed his sleeping shirt into his pants, pretending it was a daily garment to wear while he sneaked into the royal chambers. They laid down together in the expansive bed, surrounded by plush pillows and soft sheets. Gavin curled up on his side, laying his head on Ryan’s arm, his own wrapped around Ryan’s waist and pulling him closer.

For a moment, he let himself enjoy the quiet of the night in his lover’s embrace.

“How was your free day? Did you go anywhere exciting?” he finally asked, drawing figure eights on Ryan’s chest between the strings of his shirt with his free hand.

“I visited the stables, if that counts,” Ryan drawled. His breath ruffled through Gavin’s hair. “Borrowed one of the horses and rode to the outskirts. Went to see my mother and sister.”

“Yeah? How are they?” Gavin inquired lightly, glancing up to watch Ryan’s face. He gave Gavin a small smile.

“Well enough. They’ve been setting money aside for my sister’s dowry-”

Ryan kept talking but the words seemed to rush past Gavin’s ear, drowned out by the noisy river of thoughts cascading down in his head. He didn’t want to think about marriage or courtship and what it might bring.

Finally, Ryan stopped, seeming to notice his distraction.

“What’s on your mind?” he murmured, lips brushing over his cheek. Gavin sighed.

“Geoff keeps blathering on about marriage, about finding me a match,” he admitted, turning to press his forehead against Ryan’s shoulder. He didn’t want to see the same hopeless look in Ryan’s eyes whenever the topic came up. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You know it’s inevitable though,” Ryan pointed out, his voice inscrutable. “You can’t avoid it forever.”

“I know,” Gavin groaned. “But I don’t wanna marry some bird I could care less about. I want-”

 _You._ Gavin swallowed the words before he could blurt them out.

“Geoff only wants the best for you,” Ryan said hesitantly. A long moment passed where he waited for a response, but Gavin just buried his face further. Finally, Ryan sighed. “I’m sure he’s trying to find you a suitable, nice bride.”

“Maybe I don't want nice,” Gavin muttered crossly.

“I’m sure if you tell Geoff that he’ll find you a not-so-nice bride,” Ryan returned dryly. His hand stroked over Gavin’s back, and Gavin closed his eyes and drank the contact in. “Geoff can’t remain Regent forever. You’ll be crowned soon.”

“I know,” Gavin whispered. “And I know he means well, and that I need heirs, but…”

“You don’t feel ready,” Ryan guessed. Gavin grimaced and nodded against his chest. Ryan rubbed small circles on his back, smoothed back his hair. “You’ll make a fine king, Gavin. You’ve had the best tutors, and the wisest advisors by your side. And most importantly, you’re smart. I have faith in you, dearest.”

“That- that’s not it,” Gavin protested, glancing up. At Ryan’s skeptical look, he amended, “Not all of it, at least. I-”

Gavin swallowed, the words stuck in his throat. He averted his gaze, afraid what Ryan might find there.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he confessed under his breath. Ryan’s arms tightened around him.

“You won’t. I’ll still be part of your guard,” Ryan promised fervently. He ducked his head and buried his nose in Gavin’s hair. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Always.” Gavin bit his lip, leaning back and glancing up at him from under his lashes. “There’s not many things I lack in life, Geoff made sure of that.”

Ryan snorted. “You mean he spoils you rotten.”

“Ryaaaan.” Gavin pouted. “I was gonna say something really romantic, you knob.”

“Uh huh. Sure,” Ryan teased him, smirk playing around his lips.

“I was too,” Gavin huffed, crossing his arms. Ryan kissed the top of his head, fingers trailing down his neck.

“You are very romantic,” Ryan assured him. “I never doubted your adoration, your l-” He cleared his throat. Gavin glanced up curiously, watching the red flush spread over his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “Your devotion.”

Something warm unfolded in Gavin’s chest, curling around his heart. He reached out, cupping Ryan’s face and tilting it until their eyes met.

“And I never doubted yours. Ryan…” He leaned in, their noses almost touching. “Swear you’re mine, Ryan. Please.”

“I’m yours,” Ryan swore immediately. “Always and forever.”

Gavin angled his head, and Ryan surged forwards, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. Gavin’s fingers trailed up behind Ryan’s ear and twisted in the short hair, urging him closer. Ryan mouthed at Gavin’s jaw, at his cheek, before returning to his mouth. Gavin let himself be pinned to the bed, catching Ryan’s tongue between his lips and suckling on the tip.

They broke apart gasping for breath. Ryan’s eyes were nearly black and his face flushed brilliantly. Gavin carded his fingers through his hair idly, and Ryan closed his eyes, head dipping down to rest on Gavin’s shoulder as he exhaled shakily.

“You’re sure you’re not interested in making love tonight?” Ryan asked breathlessly, mouthing at his collarbone. Gavin shivered, but shook his head ruefully.

“‘Not interested’ isn’t quite the right phrase,” he teased, hand brushing over Ryan’s hair. He held him close for a moment longer, enjoying his lips and teeth working his skin, before he nudged him away. “Very interested, more like. Ryan, you don’t play fair, Ryan.”

Ryan rolled onto his side and eyed him keenly, propping his head up on his elbow. Gavin remained on his back, stretching out with a content sigh. He caught Ryan’s gaze as it wandered along his form and smirked playfully.

“So many things I could offer you,” Gavin lamented, arching his back. Ryan’s eyes tracked the motion, and Gavin’s smile turned satisfied.

“Riches, and power, and titles, and fame- yet all you want from me is my young, nubile body.”

“‘Nubile’? Really?” Ryan queried, deadpan. “I thought we were avoiding the topic of marriage.”

Gavin stuck out his tongue. “I meant hot, you mong. Mature. Inviting. Seductive. _Sensuous_.”

Ryan struggled to contain his laughter. “Did you swallow a dictionary?” he teased, draping his free arm over Gavin’s stomach.

“Maybe.” Gavin shrugged. “I was bored. Jack had me research old treaties.”

“The horror,” Ryan said, deadpan. Gavin hummed, closing his eyes and beckoning him closer. Ryan complied, lying down beside him. “So did you find those in a lexicon or were you reading smutty novels?”

“Ryan!” Gavin slapped his chest and blushed furiously. Ryan chuckled. “You bloody tease! I’ve changed my mind, I’ll have you transferred to the garrison come morning.”

Gavin was joking, but Ryan’s laughter died abruptly. Gavin turned his head, catching Ryan’s eyes.

“I will. You know I will,” Ryan stated seriously. A cold shiver ran down his spine. “If it makes things easier for you-”

“No,” Gavin interrupted him fiercely, desperately. “No, please, Ryan. Stay.”

Ryan eyed him quietly. “If that’s what you wish,” he conceded. Gavin swallowed hard.

“It is.” He grabbed Ryan’s hand, intertwined their fingers. “Whatever others say, I don’t care. Just please. Stay.”

“Alright,” Ryan agreed.

Somehow, Gavin didn’t believe him. He squeezed his hand and curled up around Ryan’s side, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy what time they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for feedback, here or on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/patreon) <3 Lemme know if you liked it!


End file.
